Surprise Me
by GrapeJellyfish
Summary: Sometimes it takes a little nudge to change old ways. Kisa and Yukina spend some well deserved time together on a split decision getaway. Fluff ensues. tons of fluff... HEAPS of it!


"You know I can't see a thing." A cautions voice reverberated off of the walls, making Kisa dizzy; as he felt around quickly for the hand he had momentarily lost hold of.

A low chuckle rose out of the darkness as he felt a hand wrap around his. "Just wait a little bit Kisa-san." He could hear the smile in Yukina's voice, as he felt himself being guided through the polished stone pathway by the hand. If it had been any other time, the small editor would have torn his hand from the artist's grip without hesitation. He hated being lead by the hand like a child, and worse, he hated surprises!

He scowled into the gloom and shuffled warily after his companion. It was one thing to have been shuttled off to New Zealand a day after Marukawa's most recent deadline. That alone had Kisa up in arms raving like a lunatic about the possibility of his presumable job loss upon their return. Yukina had silenced him with a drawn out kiss, the prince-like object of his affections assuring him that "everything had been taken care of." And "there's nothing to worry about, just enjoy yourself." Followed by some melodramatic remarks along the lines of "I did this for us." And "Kisa-san needed a break, so, for now I'm going to do all the work, don't worry about a thing." If Yukina had looked back at that moment, and the lighting had been a touch brighter, he would have seen Kisa dramatically roll his eyes; face flushed a dark red in recollection of that last remark. It was way beyond the small editor, how Yukina could so easily spout out such romantic lines in the most serious of moments, and somehow get away with it. His aptitude for proclaiming such affections with such ease baffled him and tended to leave Kisa speechless, insisting it was out of embarrassment for Yukina's sake, considering the latter had none to offer up himself. "If I fall on my face it's your fault."

Yukina laughed again, giving Kisa's hand a small squeeze and pulling him closer as they wound through the aforementioned cave. "You won't fall Kisa-san. I promise I won't let that happen."

Kisa let out an audible sigh before quickening his pace to meet his lover's, their strides finally falling in step as they neared a corner. "Why did we come to a dark cave anyway?" Kisa muttered, knowing full well Yukina had picked up on his vocalized pout. As much as the small editor would deny it, he had a habit of acting a bit like a spoiled brat during times like this. "I can hardly see anything…"

"You'll see in a minute." Came a singsong response. Leaving Kisa to wonder how Yukina ever kept that cheerful demeanor on with him dragging down the mood every chance he got.

"mmm" Kisa hummed lightly in response as he felt Yukina's warmth beside him, radiating across his arm as they brushed lightly, joined at the hand, arms swinging with each echoing footstep. The stillness of the cave, and rather questionable absence of any other tourists created a sort of intimate stillness that settled over the pair as they continued down the path. '_I guess this isn't all bad._' Kisa speculated, hearing Yukina's soft breathing as they wandered, appreciating the feel of his warm hand, mildly wondering what it would be like to do this in a public setting. '_As if._' He scoffed, reining his imagination back before he found himself actually considering it, god forbid!

"Ah! Kisa-san!" Yukina had stopped walking, Kisa, subconsciously, slowing to a halt as well.

"Hm? What's wrong?" He glanced back, eyes having slightly adjusted to the darkness. He could at least make out the grey silhouette standing a few steps behind him. Had it gotten lighter? "Hey! What are you!?" Kisa protested as he suddenly felt a hand clap over his face, shielding his eyes from whatever bleary shadows he had been able to pick out.

"You need to keep your eyes closed for this part." Came Yukina's voice, clearly belonging to the two hands that were now placed firmly over his face.

"My eyes? What? Why?" The small editor sputtered, trying to pry the young artist's makeshift blind fold away as he squirmed.

"Just trust me Kisa-san." Yukina pressed, nudging the still wriggling body in front of him lightly.

Going limp at the realization of his fruitless endeavor Kisa heaved another dramatic sigh and shuffled along with Yukina's gentle guidance. "You'd better have a damn good reason for doing this, Kou." He muttered, adding emphasis to his distaste for their current situation by using his escort's first name.

Yukina only chuckled, bending down and giving the now displaced editor a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love it when you call me that." He murmured before straightening back up and leading Kisa forward.

Kisa felt his face heating up, for once, thankful of his dark surroundings. "Wh-whatever…" He stammered lamely in attempt at feigning indifference.

"Besides, we're almost there."

Kisa felt Yukina come to a stop, as he was tugged backward, falling against the other with a muffled "Watch it." Before righting himself and feeling Yukina's grip loosen around his head.

"I'm going to let go now, but you have to promise to close your eyes." The young artist warned, his voice soft. Kisa could tell he was smiling.

"Fine…" He obliged, closing his eyes before feeling Yukina's hands leave his face, only to be pulled backward in to an all-enveloping embrace. "Mmph, Yuki-" Kisa opened his eyes to protest when he was met by thousands of glittering lights. "Wha… What is this?" He breathed, eyes scanning the constellation like array above them.

"They're actually glow worms." Yukina's voice was soft, right beside his ear, and Kisa noticed he had rested his head on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist. "I read about it once in a magazine. Ever since then I wanted to bring you here."

"Bring me?" The editor stammered, feeling his cheeks flush as he registered Yukina's reverie. "W-why?"

"mmm, I don't know… It seemed romantic, I guess." He hummed, pulling Kisa closer. "I wanted to share it with the person I loved."

"W-with the… Stop saying things like that." The small editor protested, making no move to free himself from the artist's embrace.

Yukina smiled "Why Kisa-san? You know I meant it!"

"Tha-that's not really the point…" Kisa bristled, feeling his statement fall on deaf ears. Yukina was too far-gone for realistic reminders at this point. The flustered editor sighed, resigning himself to staring at the clusterfuck of glowing bug eggs. '_I guess I can see how this would be romantic…_'

The top of the cave was absolutely covered in glowing formations, looking more like starlight then bioluminescent cocoons. The constellation spread out as far as either of them could see, stretching, seemingly, forever into the darkness of the cave. "It looked beautiful in the pictures," Yukina murmured, his cheek lightly brushing the side of Kisa's face. "I never expected it to look this spectacular in real life."

"Yeah…" The editor breathed, finding himself stunned into equally awed silence. "It's really amazing…"

"Yeah." Yukina muttered absently, his breath tickling the side of Kisa's ear.

Kisa turned his head to look at Yukina. The artist no longer had his eyes on the dazzling light display. Pools of amber met Kisa's gaze as he realized Yukina had stopped staring at the ceiling long ago. "Do you always have to be so flashy?" Kisa mumbled, averting his gaze as he felt his face heat up from the artist's attentions.

Yukina chuckled before turning Kisa's head so their eyes met once again "Only for Kisa-san." he whispered before closing the gap with a passionate kiss.

Kisa reached up, loping his arms around Yukina and melting into the feel of their bodies flush against one another. He decided he may have to make exceptions on that rule about surprises.

* * *

**It's been a long time since I've written anything that actually had an ENDING, notably, a happy one! Oneshots for some reason just never happen for me...  
Cheers folks, and any feedback would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
